pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cool Love Debut Live + Akiyama
Idols: * Akane Lovely * Kari Shima * Akiyama Rinmeki Coord: * Cool Love Coord * Boy Star Robot Coord Cyalume Coord: * Cool Love Cyalume Coord * Boy Star Cyalume Coord Song: LUVORATORRRRRY Colores: * Akane: Celeste * Kari: Azul * Akiyama: Rojo * Cool Love: Rosa ❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️ furikitta MEETAA PUROGURAMINGU "suki" nante ne okimari no monku BORUTO? NATTO? sonnan ja Bad kimi ni shisen senkyou wa kiken dakanatteku kodou itomete yo you know? irojikake no FUROU de otosu no yo MEROU kimi kimi dake SICK sasechau verse KICK! nee kocchi muite Give us kiss! usotsuki na kuchibiru de motto atashi wo damashite misete yo kimi ja nakya YADA nante WAGAMAMA mo motto iwasete? DANCE TORENDO wa? mochiron you and I yes! gomeitou na wa mou uchuu ni datte! zenshisou inuku denshinou, seigyo '' ''sorasu FOOKASU mo hokaku TORAPPU '' '' kimi to futari de himitsu no Dance!' mimi korashite Listen up! Clap! imi mo naku iki morasu kurai nara odorou! koi wa maru de free fall koi wa renpa, hyakusenrenma to ka uso tsuite usobuite katamuite fall down kimi wa itsumo doori no komarigao mukete "hai hai" "chotto kiiteru no!?" demo sonna toko mo nikumenai kara ichimai ue na kimi ni utarechau kara iikaesenai totemo ienai! kimi ni meseru okotta face wa fake motto atashi ni sugatte yo More More hoshigatte yo (Love me Love me Love me Do!) (Give me Give me Give me Hug!) motto atashi ni komatte yo Wanna Wanna be segande yo (Love me Love me Love me Do!) (Give me Give me Give me Hug!) Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very iki tsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very iki mo dekinai you na yatsu kamishite yatte Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down ❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️ ''¡Making Drama! ¡Switch On! '' Están en una especie de espacio Cibernetico en el cual entre pixeles comienza a aparecer Akiyama con una cabeza de robot, Akane y Kari también comienzan a aparecer entre pixeles, de la nada comienzan a aparecer cables por todas partes, que los comienzan a atar, se intentar liberar pero es imposible, Akiyama se comienza a sacar su cabeza de robot y de sus ojos salen unos rayos que las libera y hace explotar todo el lugar, cuando todo explota aparecen en el espacio todo se ve oscuro y lleno de estrellas y comienzan a aparecer luces de sus colores correspondientes, Rojo, Azul y Celeste Desaparecen y luego entre luces rojas aparece Akiyama a su lado derecho aparece entre luces celestes Akane y en su lado izquierdo entre luces rojas comienza a aparecer Kari los 3 quedan mirando hacia la "cámara" ❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️ atashi no koe wo motto kiite kimi no kotoba de madowasete yo Baby PUROGURAMU saretan ja imi ga nai hoshii no wa atashi dake ni muketa "ai" tsuyogatte bakka na no my mind honto wa kidzuitendesho? my Darling ENTARUPII kawatte "Why!?" mou wakannai yo tada kimi ga soba ni ireba ii no ni ❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️ ''Cyber Power!'' ❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️ DANCE mou BAKKU APPU mushi de otona no KOMANDO Push isshou masu KOA no den atsu OOBAA KUROKKU zenbu konomi no PAATSU ni KASUTAMAIZU shita ore ni Girls kara no kasuka na aizu '' '' totsuku ni crazy sora no atama no naka de' futeiki ni okoritsuru IBENTO bakuon chirasu racing MEETAA nante mou furikitteru kono mune no kodou like a boomin' system ❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️ ''¡Cyalume Change! *Aparecen sus CC* '' ❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️❤️⭐️ Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very iki tsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down Love Me Baby Baby Give Me Very Very iki mo dekinai you na yatsu kamishite yatte Beasty Gimmick Gimmick Knock Out Gimmi Gimmi kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down Categoría:Live Categoría:Akane L/Live Categoría:Kari/Live Categoría:Akiyama Live Categoría:Akane Lovely Categoría:Kari Shima Categoría:Akiyama Rinmeki Categoría:Cool Love Categoría:Cool Love/Live Categoría:TIC5